Torchwood
The Torchwood lights regular peas on fire when they pass through its flame, adding extra damage and an additional attack to zombies that are near. Frozen Peas will turn into regular peas when passing through a Torchwood. When planted during the fog levels, it clears the fog around it for approximately one-and-a-quarter spaces. The only other plants that can eliminate fog until eaten is the Plantern. The Torchwood is just a tree trunk with fire in it. Although there is a flowering plant family known as Torchwood (''Burseraceae''), which includes frankincense and myrrh, the name may also be a reference to the eponymous organization in the Doctor Who spin-off series. Suburban Almanac Entry Torchwood Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret: He can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast Usage The player should place Torchwoods in any lane in front of any plant that shoots peas to turn the peas into flaming projectiles that do double the normal damage. Flaming peas also deal splash damage (equivalent to 0.7 of a normal pea's damage) to all nearby zombies. However, if a frozen pea passes through a Torchwood, it will melt, becoming a normal pea that does normal damage, but if it passes through two, then it will turn into a flaming pea. Any zombie with a shield or a Zomboni will nullify the splash effect. A flaming pea also defrosts zombies, so using them in combination with Ice-shrooms, Winter Melons, or Snow Peas are not recommended. Strategy Torchwood should only be taken on levels where the player plans to use peas in order to maximize the damage potential. The player only needs one in each lane, but it helps to plant one before placing a second pea-shooting plant in the same lane, as the fireball area damage will be more important than firing twice as fast. The player should keep Torchwoods behind his or her regular defenses such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, but far enough to the right so that he or she can place several peashooting plants behind it. One of the most recommened uses for a Torchwood is with Gatling Peas, so the player uses the attack-increasing bonus from the Torchwood and the very fast firing from a Gatling Pea to kill most Zombies very easily. The player should plan ahead if he or she intends to use Snow Peas, though, and put them to the right of any Torchwoods, as frozen peas melt when they go through a Torchwood. This is usually not worth it, however, as flaming peas will defrost zombies (this includes freezing from other plants as well). Using Torchwood in conjunction with freezing plants is discouraged, as the freezing will have little or no effect. If the player is using Split Peas to defend against zombies that can bypass his or her defenses, such as Digger Zombies or Imps (thrown by Gargantuars), he or she can place a Split Pea to the right of a Torchwood so its rear-firing peas will catch fire, doing extra damage. This works best if the player has two or three Split Peas to the right of a Torchwood with other pea-shooting plants behind it. Although Torchwood can clear out fog in fog levels, it is not recommended because it only clears the fog a small area around it (a 3x3 plus shape). The player should instead use a Plantern or Blover instead unless aiming for the Blind Faith achievement; the player may use the Torchwood in getting this achievement. However, the achievement Nebulaphile (the DS version of the achievement) does not allow even a Torchwood. The Torchwood will only affect peas, not any other projectiles. When Crazy Dave selects them, the player should try to use them to their full potential. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Zengardentorchwood.png|Torchwood in the Zen Garden Firepea.jpg|A Pea lit on fire Cardboard Torchwood.JPG|Cardboard Torchwood Torch_wood.jpg|Imitater Torchwood Torchwood_Seed.jpg|Torchwood Seed Packet in the iPad version Torchwood_in_Fog.jpg|Torchwood in Fog Holly Torchwoodolly.JPG|54 torchwoods torchwood-hd.png|HD Torchwood DS Torchwood.png|''DS Torchwood Torchwood.gif|Animated Torchwood Wood seed.JPG|Torchwood seed packet in PC version Torch Online.png|Online Almanac Entry File:TorchWood.png|A Torchwood without background ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Torchwood.jpg|Torchwood's artwork ......jpg|A whole column of Plant Food Torchwoods Lllllllll.jpg|Torchwood's almanac entry Lol.jpg|Locked Suburban Almanac Entry torchseed.png|Torchwood seed packet hd torch.png|HD Torchwood Torchwood Costume2.png|Torchwood's costume Others TorchwoodFig.PNG|Torchwood figurine Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *In the DS version, an Imitater Torchwood is not a grayscale version, but rather a green version with blue fire and eyes. Slide1to.PNG Slide2to.PNG Slide3to.PNG Slide4to.PNG Slide5to.PNG *Rain, the Watering Can in the Zen Garden, and Ice-shrooms do not extinguish Torchwood fire. *The Torchwood does not affect peas shot by Peashooter Zombies or Gatling Pea Zombies; instead, the peas will only damage the Torchwood. That might be because ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 would be too hard. *Torchwood has the distinction of being unable to read according to its Suburban Almanac Entry, implying that most other plants do know how to read despite them being plants. This may be because Torchwood burns up everything in range, so he cannot read, although he cannot burn non-pea projectiles. *If the player looks closely, Torchwood's eyes are yellow with red pupils. *It is unknown why Torchwood's wooden body doesn't burn. *In the Zen Garden, Torchwood's roots seem to hang out off the flower pot a bit. *Torchwood is the only plant that affects both fog and Peas. *Torchwood doesn't burn up Zombies that are eating it. *Excluding Upgrade Plants, the Torchwood is one of two plants that rely on another plant to work, the other is the Coffee Bean. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *When upgraded with Plant Food, the fire of Torchwood become napalm, making peas passing through it stronger and doing more damage than fire peas. *The flame on top of the Torchwood is taller than in the first game. The wood portion also becomes shorter. *His eyes will change color if you use a Plant Food. They will turn white with light-blue pupils. See also *Plants *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Blover *Plantern *Fog (Area) *Pea Category:Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Fog Clearing Plants